New Years
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: At an annual party held at North's, Jack gets to find out first hand how much of a lightweight Toothiana is.
1. Would you like a drink?

Tooth flew in through the window of the workshop that North had been so kind as to leave open, awaiting her visit. The New Years party tradition had started quite some years ago, when Manny had first assembled them as part of a real team. It had been something North thought of- to bring about a real sense of friendship. Needless to say, after alternating between the Warren, the Palace, and North's Workshop, the extra help of the Yeti's was much appreciated and ended up becoming their 'official' meeting place over the years.

"Tooth! You come late!" North boomed, spreading his arms wide as she hovered an inch or so above the floor. Smoothing the feathers that had been slightly mussed up during the flight through the cold winter winds that surrounded the North Pole.

She didn't have much time to do so however, as strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame and lifted her farther off the ground in a hug. Toothiana couldn't help but laugh, the air being squeezed out of her lungs. Her head bobbing against his shoulder as he laughed heartily along with her

"Oi, mate, give the sheila a break." Bunnymund raised an eyebrow, tapping North on the back with his paw. North chuckled, setting down the fairy who gasped for air, her vision going in and out from the lack of oxygen.

"Lots of teeth tonight, boys!" Toothiana squeaked after a few moments of recovery, smiling at her fellow guardians. Glancing over her shoulder, she returned the smile that Jack sent her way, as he leaned against one of the many wooden supporting pillars in the workshop.

"Now, party can start!" North bellowed, walking over the the small bar that had been set up near the globe with the help of the yetis, who had gone off to do yeti activities near the workshop- like snowball fights in the blizzard- with forts that rivaled medieval castles.

Reaching under the bar, he groped around for a bit before holding a bottle of tequila a loft and letting out a cheer. Setting it down on the table, he pointed at each of the guardians. "I challenge you! I can do more shots." North grinned, as the others glanced at each other before walking over to the bar- each taking a shot that was slid across to them.

Bunny grinned, winking at Tooth and Jack- the two younger guardians who both looked at their drinks warily. Tooth had never been fond of the drinking bit, the taste not appealing to her. As for Jack... Lets just say the blizzard of '68 wasn't exactly one of his best moments.

The Pooka took the shot, downing it just as quickly as North had. Tooth hesitantly took the shot, cringing as it went down her throat. Eyeing his own glass, Jack shrugged and took it, sipping on it instead of the reckless drinking of the others.

Apparently that was good enough for the others. Except for Sandy, who merely sat upon Jack's staff, balancing carefully and not paying much attention to the others antics.

"Yeah! One more!" North bellowed, downing his next shot followed by Bunnymund who thumped Jack on the back. The winter spirit almost dropped his glass, his eyes widening as he caught it. Sipping it down again, he glared at Aster, moving a few steps away from his furry reach.

Even one shot was enough to loosen up Tooth up though, and as she took her second, a combination of a giggle-snort escaped her lips. Turning to stare at her, North and Bunny immediately burst out laughing, both of them taking the bottle now with no regards for the small cups.

Jack was too occupied making sure Bunny didn't hug him, the Pooka feeling very emotional as he laughed in between sobs. Something about Easter and frost... Whatever it was, when he turned to check on Toothiana, her face was right there.

He was too surprised to move, simply blinking. Her face was flushed, her eyes seeming to stare at with something he didn't recognize. And then she giggled.

"Jaaack~" Tooth cooed, causing him to cringe. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and it was mildly disgusting. Jack never thought he'd see Tooth tipsy, much less drunk.

But as she reached forward, twisting his hair in her fingers, that's exactly what she was.

"A-ah, um, Tooth?" He said, as she came closer, her eyes half closed and her hand still in his hair. Jack had seen this scenario a lot with other young men and woman, but all of them seemed to have a much different relationship then the one he shared with her as it was.

"You have such pretty teeth, Jack... Oh, and your eyes..." She smiled at him, her finger tips tracing his lips, agape now as he watched her. Taking her hand in his, he spun her around, pointing her towards the guest bedrooms that North always had ready.

"I think you should lay down, Tooth. You're, um, drunk." Jack had never seen her like this before, and it was oddly disconcerting for her to leave him and start spinning around. Although, her tail feathers seemed to splay out like a skirt and it was oddly beautiful. Dancing on her toes back over to Jack, she took his hand in hers, and as she leaned in it was as if they were the only two there._ If_ you ignored the sand heart that had appeared over their heads thanks to Sandy who was observing from a far.

"You shouldn't be worried, Jack, I'm having a good time~!" Toothiana giggled, holding his hand to the spot where her heart was. Leaning forward, she touched her nose to his and smiled brightly before pulling away- swaying now.

"I'm no-" He stopped himself, realizing she wasn't actually listening to him as she danced away. Jack stared once more, not sure how to react. Was he supposed to take care of her, and put her to bed? Or let her dance around?

"Uh, Tooth?" Jack ventured, as she came dangerously close to dancing into a pillar- although seemingly oblivious to the fact. "Tooth!" His voice had raised to a shout as she _did _end up running into a pillar, falling to the ground. Running over to her, he bent next to her, his eyes searching her for any signs that she hurt herself. "Are you okay?" He asked, his face showing obvious worry.

"Oooh, Teeth!" She giggled in response, reaching up to touch his face. Jack sighed, taking her hand from his face and pulling her up so that she was once again standing. He didn't let her hand go though, although she pulled to go dance again, instead keeping hold of her and heading to the bedrooms.

Jack definitely wasn't going to just leave her in this state where she was prone to hurt herself within a few minutes. What kind of person just leaves a friend like that?

"Jack, where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt his face go hot as a blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't answer her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led them away from the hearty laughs of North and sobs of Aster.

They were silent for the rest of the walk, Tooth simply nuzzling against his neck. Jack tried to ignore the warmth on his cheeks as she sang a song he didn't recognize, although it was slightly off pitch it didn't bother him. As they entered the bedroom, even she had the decency to blush.

"O-oh-" Tooth was silenced by a finger on his lips as he left the door open, leading her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, Jack gestured to the bed as he tilted his head to the right ever so slightly.

"Well, c'mon. You don't want to wake up with a hangover and miss work tomorrow, Tooth." He offered a smile as she unwrapped herself from him after a few moments, climbing into the bed like a child.

"Thank you, Jack." She said quietly, snuggling with the pillow as he pulled the covers up around her. He didn't know exactly how to tuck someone in, but what he had done looked decent enough. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead like he had seen so many others do over the years. It seemed almost like a universal thing to do when you put someone to sleep. Turning to leave, he was stopped abruptly when he felt her small hand wrap around his wrist.

Turning his head to look back at Tooth, and although her eyes were half closed and she looked as if she was about to pass out, she had a sense of urgency about her. "Please... Stay." Her voice was almost too quite to hear, but he nodded without a second thought. She smiled, seemingly content with his answer as she moved over so there was room for him.

Sighing to himself, the blush which had gone away was soon back as he crawled on top of the covers, laying beside her. His next actions seemed natural, moving his arm around her waist and bringing her close, although she was still under the covers. Tooth's familiar floral scent was hardly tainted by the alcohol as he rested his head on the back of her neck.

"Good night, Tooth."

Sandy peeked in the room, putting hand to his mouth as he chuckled silently. Dream sand flowed through his hands to its target above their heads. The sand formed into two figures dancing.

_(Just a little something for the Frostbite/Rainbow Snowcone shippers. I'll probably write a sequel a bit later. Hope you enjoyed!)_


	2. Good Morning

"Mmm..." Tooth opened her eyes slowly, closing them much more quickly as the morning light streamed in through the window- an assault on her eyes that early in the morning. Rolling over away from the window, her small hands twisted into rough fabric, pulling what she thought was a blanket, towards her. She nuzzled her face against it- vaguely wondering why she wasn't getting any warmer. The answer was apparent when the 'blanket' mumbled something and wrapped arms around her petite body, pulling her in.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks, realizing it was Jack. Looking up from his chest- seeing now it was his frosty sweatshirt and not a blanket like she had thought when she first awoke. Her eyes traveled up the curve of his throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed served as a brief distraction. Blinking rapidly as the color in her cheeks heightened, her eyes finally rested on his mouth, nose, and finally his closed eyes.

How had they ended up like this? Not that she seemed to mind anyway. He looked so peaceful- lacking the mirth he seemed to exert when he was awake. But even then, a small smile played on the edge of his lips, as if even in his dreams he was causing mischief.

"Jack?" She cleared her throat, sitting up slowly. Her body seemed to ache, though for reasons she couldn't seem to remember. "Jack, are you awake?" Answered with a mumble, his words intelligible. Toothiana couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in her throat as she laid her head back on the pillow and pressed her fingers against his forehead, pushing him to wake up.

"Hnnngh..." Jack merely mumbled, bringing his arm up in his sleep and draping it over her feathered shoulder. "Tooth..." He mumbled before his eyes fluttered open before squeezing shut just as he sneezed. Tooth herself froze as he brought a hand up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, her face turning a nice deep red, not quite believing what she had heard. Had he... Jack Frost, really said her name in his sleep? "Tooth?" His voice was clearer now, traces of sleep still there but he was definitely awake.

He sat up, using the beds frame to support him and pulling his cool arm away from her body, his own face a subtle shade of pink when he realized their proximity. When had he gotten so close to her during the night? And by the look on his friends face, she was just as confused as he was.

"We didn't... Y'know." She looked at the bed, embarrassed that she even had to imply it. Of course if he had, she would remember! ...Right?

Jack fumbling with the covers and trying to push himself as far back as he could- his back pressing against the wall. Holding one hand in front of his face, he laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the pink that spread across his cheeks. "N-no, of course not. You were just... Nah, nothing happened." He rushed to reassure her, and he couldn't help but note her sigh of relief as her own petite hands flew to the sides of her face. Even in the morning her feathers were perfect.

"What're you smiling at?" Tooth asked, looking at him curiously and referring to the silly grin that had appeared on his face- his thoughts still on how put together she looked, even in the morning. Jack simply shook his head though, standing up on the bed and moving into a crouch. Tooth moved to say something but he had already pushed off and landed, breaking into a run as if to leave the room- except that the door was closed. Huh, he didn't remember closing it.

"C'mon, Tooth! They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He turned back to look at her, his eyes shining as Jack reached a hand back for her. Gingerly, she moved the covers off and flew over to where he was- her wings already working hard. Toothiana placed her small hand in his, their fingers fitting perfectly together. She glanced at their hands, thinking she was in a dream. Holding hands with him, this early in the morning? "Alright!" He broke the momentarily silence by swinging the door open and stepping out.

Even more sun had managed to stream in through the large windows on the top of the workshop, the sun showed the minute dust particles floating around- as well as some stray yeti hair. Jack wrinkled his nose, brushing the hair away as some settled on his sweatshirt. Honestly, didn't North have a clean up crew? But, even more unusual than the yeti hair everywhere, was that it was dead silent. Nothing seemed to be moving in this area of the workshop.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Toothiana jumped a the scream, putting up a fist and squeezing Jack's hand until it was almost painful for him. Soon enough, Phil came crashing through the workshop like a raging bull. He held his large arms above his head before running past the two and to one of the large doors that led outside. The two looked at each other, neither of them sure how to react. But apparently the yeti war was ongoing.

It wasn't long after that, as they wandered down flights of stairs in search of the others that they heard the loud boisterous laughter of North from down the hall. Even with a hangover he was loud, apparently. They couldn't help but look to one another and laugh quietly before heading down that way.

"Shut it, mate!" Bunnymund apparently had other ideas about the laughter, although it was at his expense anyway. He hand his furry paws covering his enormous ears- a vain attempt to block out North who was patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Aster does not take spirits well!" He said, turning to Tooth and Jack. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes briefly flicking to their interlocked hands before opening his arms wide. "But good morning, guardians, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, it was fine!"

"Just great."

"Ah, very good to hear."

"Yeah, now shuddup." Bunny grumbled, rolling his head to look at the three of them. If looks could kill, they would definitely be burning in the fiery pits of hell at that point.

Even Sandy had flitted down from his seat on the tabletop, sitting himself comfortably on Bunnymund's back. The pooka didn't even bother moving, just rolling his eyes and staring down the table some more.

"I should get moving... Thanks, North." Jack had removed his hand from Tooth's, both of them in his jackets pouch now. The snow outside had already started to wane, though he had formed a rather strong blizzard just the day before. He could only imagine the other parts of the world by now. North nodded understandingly, turning back to Bunnymund to poke more fun at the hungover guardian. Turning to Tooth, Jack ran a hand through his white hair, having it fall in different directions. "I'll see you later then, huh?" He looked up from the floor, though he would swear later he wasn't avoiding her eyes- and and really did find the hardwood exceptionally installed.

Toothiana nodded, holding her forearm with one hand. "Yeah, I guess, huh. Stop by the palace, alright?" She smiled brightly at him, her violet eyes sparkling in the natural light. What she didn't expect was for a hesitant hand to cup her cheek, Jack's cool fingers brushing against her cheekbone. As he leaned in, her eyes widened and it felt as if her heart was going to simply explode from her chest even before their lips touched.

Her own hands reached forward and grabbed the front of his sweatshirt, fingers wrapping in the fabric and pulling him closer- tired of his slight hesitation. Their lips pressed together and it was as if everything seemed to melt away. All Tooth could feel was her heart beating rapidly, the fabric rubbing against her fingers as he shifted and moved both hands to cup her face gently, and Jack's cool lips moving against her own.

The guardians bodies seemed to meld together, her small curves fitting perfectly against his. The room was completely silent- even North was quiet, averting his eyes during the intimate moment the two were sharing. Toothiana's fingers slipped from his sweatshirt to tangling in his hair. Jack's own hands slid from her face to her waist, tilting his head. It was as if they couldn't get enough of the other- afraid to let ago.

Until Bunnymund cleared his throat.

Separating quickly, Jack ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down, Toothiana subtly reaching over and linking his index finger with her own. She smiled over at him, a bright blush on his cheeks as he glanced over at her.

"Happy new year, Jack Frost." She smiled, leaning over and whispering in his ear. His jaw fell slightly open before he closed it quickly, smiling shyly back at her.

"Happy new year, Tooth."

_/A/N/_

_Woow, finally! I hope you all enjoyed this one just as much as the first chapter. _

_ Sorry for the delay, and as for his shyness in the end, I feel as if Jack would be rather awkward when it first came to relationships- being raised to court ladies and making the first move- not having a more dominant woman such as Toothiana. If that makes sense._

_Enjoy the Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite! _


End file.
